


Attraction at New Year's Eve

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Rape/Non-Con Elements, Sexual Content, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli are making out.<br/>Gimli contemplates his former relationships and Legolas reveals some dark secrets about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think this is what happened later, when Tauriel and Legolas stayed at Fíli's and Kíli's.  
> Saying this, I have to admit that this is a spin-off of my fic "How To Become A Mother" which in turn is the background story of my series "Wish For A Child".  
> Enjoy and leave a comment.  
> Unbetaed.

When he first saw Legolas, Gimli didn't think that they would end up like this, embracing tightly, kissing passionately, touching hungrily. His hands wandered beneath Legolas's light blue shirt on their own accord, feeling the smooth skin under his calloused palms, lightly biting the other's lower lip. Legolas winced and did some exploring of his own, finally helping Gimli shedding his crimson t-shirt, before starting to unbutton his own shirt. It felt good when they pressed their bare chests together, Legolas's cream-coloured and hairless, his own darker toned and covered with fine, ginger hairs.

For some reason, Legolas reminded Gimli of his first male lover, Malcolm. He was eighteen then, as was the other boy (tall, very slim, shy, with dark blond hair and grey-green eyes), and they had merely started out as friends, both of them shared a passion for computer games, horror movies (actually, this was something Gimli also shared with his cousins, Fíli and Kíli) and writing stories (something he shared with his cousin Ori as well). They had been happy together for a while, but soon real life took its toll and living together (Gimli had moved in with him) didn't work out as they had imagined.

So, after nine months it was over (the being lovers part, at least, they still remained friends somehow, although they weren't as close as before). Then, Gimli fell in love with a girl – again. Her name was Myra. He had been sixteen when he had had his first girlfriend, Clarice, a sweet petite girl with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes and their relationship had been happy as long as it lasted. But they were very young then, and soon they found out that one could not live on love alone, meaning their life plans were too different.

But Myra, his second girlfriend, was something else. Also very slim, yet curvy in the right places (meaning that she had nicely-formed breasts and a well-shaped butt) and she was tall, taller than him (of course she had to be, working as a model besides studying psychology). Myra was about Gimli's age, with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wild and tender, timid and confident. Gimli had really thought that she was the one, the girl he would marry, settle down with, have kids. But it turned out that Myra also had other plans.

They never talked about moving in together, but Gimli stayed more often at her place (she had been working as a model since she was sixteen, so she could afford her own apartment while Gimli could not) than at his parents' house. And then, last August, she told him that she didn't think they would work out together as a couple, that she needed to become more independent, to figure out what she wanted in life. To cut it short: She broke up with him.

Gimli was devastated (even more so when he found out that she had been pregnant with his child but decided to have an abortion because she didn't feel ready to have kids, especially not with him, without telling him first, he only learned about this when it was over, his child dead). He could never forgive her not including him in making that decision (of course, it was her body, but he was the father, so at least pretending that he had a say in this would have made him feel better).

“What's wrong?” Legolas asked, while running his hands through Gimli's unruly, long red hair, looking deeply into his eyes. Gimli smiled and shook his head. “Nothing, just thinking that I didn't expect us to end up like this!” He pulled Legolas closer, grabbing his arse (also nicely shaped) with one hand, kissing him deeply and rubbing his groin against Legolas's, opening his belt with the other, making sure the blond understood where this was heading.

But suddenly, Legolas drew back. “Gimli, wait! I-I can't!” Gimli let out a frustrated growl. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked. Legolas shook his head. “No, it's not you. It's me! I want to, really, but-but I can't!” Gimli closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then he asked, “Why?” Legolas smiled nervously, sat down on the bed. “I don't know what my sister, what Fíli and Kíli revealed about me.” Gimli shrugged. “Not much. Only that you broke up with your boyfriend. And that you had been together for about ten years.” Legolas nodded. “Yeah, that's the basic story. But there is more. Haldir – that's my ex – and I had our difficulties. We broke up several times, but always got back together again.” He paused.

Gimli thought he understood. “So, you think that this time it will be similar? That you will get together with him again? Is this the reason why you think you can't have sex with me?” Legolas shook his head. “No, you don't understand! Haldir, he cheated on me. I only found out by accident and he didn't deny it, even claimed that it was somehow my fault...” Legolas sobbed and Gimli felt anger towards this Haldir-guy. “How can it be your fault if he can't keep it in his pants?” he asked.

Legolas looked sadly at him. “I'm not easy, Gimli. I have several issues, like rather moving in together with my sister than with my boyfriend. Or not being able to make binding commitments. I like my independence. It doesn't mean that I can't love my partner or that I have affairs.”

They fell silent. Gimli thought about what he just learned about Legolas. Honestly, he didn't think that the blond would have been suffering that much. Maybe he should have cut down his attempts at flirting. Legolas was clearly still hurting and thus it was no wonder he reciprocated Gimli's advances.

“So, what now?” he finally asked. Legolas shrugged. “I like you, Gimli. I really do. And I don't want to ruin it. So, if this is only a one-night-stand for you, I have to decline. I can't do it. Not after...” He suddenly fell silent, his brows tightly drawn together.

Gimli felt uneasy. “After what?” he asked quietly. Legolas took a deep breath. ”As I told you, Haldir and I have broken up several times over the years. And usually, I was faithful to him, nevertheless. Except this one time.” He paused, looking intently at Gimli, until the other nodded encouragingly. “Go on, I won't judge.” Legolas smiled shyly and gratefully at him. “When I was twenty-seven, I was upset with the way my life was going. I had a job and an apartment, but my private life was a different matter. For some reason I couldn't commit myself completely to Haldir like he would have wanted me to do.”

Gimli bit his tongue in order to prevent himself from saying that someone who was that unreliable like Haldir, immediately turning to someone else because his boyfriend wasn't behaving like he wanted him to be, wasn't someone you could commit yourself to.

Legolas continued. “Haldir and I broke up several times during our relationship, as I said before. And during this particular break-up, I went out completely on my own, for the first time in my life, without my sister or my boyfriend or any other friends. And there I met this guy,” Legolas admitted. Somehow, Gimli felt this wasn't a good story.

“He wasn't actually my type, too big and bulky, too brutish and macho. But he seemed to be so interested in me and it flattered me. So we ended up talking and flirting and finally I agreed to go home with him. It wasn't supposed to be something serious, just a one-night-stand. He was clear about that and I didn't have any problems with it.” Legolas laughed nervously and Gimli subdued his impulse to take him into his arms.

“But then, when we were in his bedroom, he showed his true colours. Oh, it was so bad! At least for me. I've only ever had sex with Haldir and I wasn't prepared for what this guy did to me. It hurt! It really did. I wanted him to stop, I asked him to stop, but he continued. Can you imagine that? I was lying on my stomach, completely helpless because he held me down, pleading with him, but he ignored me. He was so much bigger and stronger! Afterwards, I noticed I was bleeding. This guy made me bleed! I was so angry and confused and ashamed when it was over that I simply fled his apartment without another word and never talked or thought about it again. Until tonight.”

Gimli was at a loss for words. He hadn't been prepared for what Legolas told him. This was more than just a bad experience, it sounded like some kind of rape. Gimli cleared his throat. “I'm sorry, Legolas, I really am. Nobody deserves such a treatment. Did you... go to the police?”

Legolas looked at him with a surprised expression. “Why should I?” Gimli shrugged. “I don't know, it just seemed to me that what he did to you could be considered rape.” Legolas laughed humourlessly. “Rape? After I went home with him voluntarily? Who would have believed me?” Gimli shrugged again. “I don't know, but what happened to you, what this guy did to you, wasn't okay.”

Legolas frowned, nodding slowly. “I know. But at least, using a condom, he didn't infect me with a disease, unlike my so-called boyfriend!” Gimli saw how tense Legolas was, saw the way he balled his hands into fists. And Gimli understood that there was more to Legolas's confession.

“So, Haldir infected you with something?”

Legolas nodded again. “Yes, I got a dose of the clap, thanks to him!”

Gimli snorted. “Legolas, none of this is your fault. And I like you, I really do. So, since it isn't bothering me – considering your infection with gonorrhea, I assume you have been treated accordingly – I don't see why we can't have sex tonight, unless it would bother you.”

Legolas contemplated his answer, then nodded and shook his head at the same time. “Of course I've been treated and besides, I wouldn't do anything without a condom, I've learned my lesson, thank you.” He smiled impishly at Gimli and the redhead recognized the cheeky, bold blond he got to know earlier this evening.

They resumed kissing and touching and disrobing and it turned out to be a rather pleasureable night for both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the description maybe you figured out that Tauriel's and Legolas's bad experiences happened with the same guy (though they didn't know it).  
> Can you guess who it is?


	2. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Gimli talk some more. Legolas wants to know what he means to Gimli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this fic didn't want to remain a one shot. Therefore I added another chapter to this spin-off of my "How To Become A Mother" and "Wish For A Child" universe.  
> Unbetaed.

They were lying next to each other in the halflit guestroom.

“Wow, that was amazing” whispered Legolas, still breathing hard. Gimli chuckled. “Yeah, indeed!” He leaned over to the taller man, kissing him tenderly. Legolas closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss, burying his hands in Gimli's unruly, red curls. As they separated, Legolas was already missing the other man's warmth, his scent like tobacco and wool, his taste.

“Where are you going?” he asked as Gimli got up from the bed, crossing the room, sorting out his clothes. The redhead smiled reassuringly at him. “I'm not leaving, if you mean that. Just looking for my smokes.” Legolas rolled onto his side, propped up on an elbow, watching his (boyfriend? lover?) companion.

With a triumphant sound Gimli finally fished a packet of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket. “Do you mind?” he asked Legolas. The blond shook his head. Gimli put a cigarette between his lips, lit it, then – still stark naked – opened a window.

“Don't you need an ashtray? Your aunt will surely be cross if you make a mess.” Gimli shrugged. “The ash goes where the smoke goes – out the window. Actually I'm not even allowed to smoke inside. Nobody is since Frodo was born.” Legolas frowned. “Then why don't you go outside?”

Gimli turned towards him, smiling smugly. “Because then I would have to put on some clothes and go downstairs in order to smoke on the terrace before I can come back up, undressing again, joining you in bed.” Legolas raised an eyebrow. “I don't see the problem.” Gimli grinned at him. “It would take too much time until I can fuck you again!”

Legolas was shocked but also aroused by Gimli's honesty. And, indeed, he could see that the younger man was already growing hard again. Hard for him! It was flattering that Legolas could provoke this strong reaction from the other. He tried to remember when Haldir had last been that hot for him. Certainly not recently. Their lovemaking had definitely lacked the passion and novelty Legolas had just experienced with Gimli. He had to admit that the other – although about seven years younger – was really good in bed. This thought prompted his next question. “How many lovers did you have before me?”

Gimli looked at him with a surprised expression. “Why do you want to know?” Legolas shrugged. “I told you about my sexual experience, it is only fair if you tell me about yours.” Gimli nodded, drawing at his cigarette, blowing the smoke out of the window. “Fair enough, well, if it's true what you say, that you only ever had sex with your ex-boyfriend -” He was interrupted by Legolas. “And that dreadful one-night-stand I told you about.” Gimli shook his head. “I left this asshole out on purpose. What he did to you was rape. Period. And rape is not sex. But let's not start that again. Well, I'm a little more experienced than you. Concerning relationships, I had two girlfriends and one boyfriend so far. And then two one-night-stands with guys, one shortly after my last girlfriend broke up with me and one on Halloween.”

Legolas contemplated his answer. “And what am I to you?” he wanted to know.

Gimli finished his cigarette and closed the window. Then he came over to the bed, kissing Legolas passionately while climbing on top of him, parting the other's thighs with his knees. Legolas could feel that Gimli was fully erect now. As was he. “Let's not talk about categories like boyfriends and one-night-stands. Let's just enjoy tonight and each other. We will figure out the rest later. But since you already told me that you don't do one-night-stands...” He rubbed his erection along Legolas's, making both of them moan. “So, I'm not a one-night-stand, then, but you also don't want to call me your boyfriend,” Legolas concluded, stroking Gimli's broad, tattooed back, looking deeply into Gimli's hazel eyes. The readhead sighed. “Legolas, it's too early for that, we just met...” he reasoned with the blond. Legolas rolled his eyes and pushed against Gimli's chest, trying to get the bulkier man off of him. For a moment, Gimli resisted and Legolas began to panick, memories of his last time with a stranger fresh on his mind. “Gimli, get off me, now! Please, or I'll cry for help!” He hated that his voice sounded hysterical.

Gimli did as he was told immediately. Legolas sat up, wrapping his arms around his middle, taking a few deep breaths. “I'm sorry, Legolas, I didn't mean to...” Gimli said, shaking his head. Legolas closed his eyes. “It's okay, Gimli, I didn't think that you would do to me what this guy did. But since then I can't stand it when I'm not in control, okay? So, when I say _get off me_ or _stop_ , you have to listen to me!”

He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, then, understanding that it was just Gimli, sweet, young and eager Gimli, who gave him the best orgasm of his life not even half an hour ago, he relaxed.

“Look, Legolas, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't call you my boyfriend yet, though I definitely want to see you again after tonight. Ist that okay with you at the moment?” Legolas smiled at him, nodding. “Yeah, sure. Please ignore me when I behave silly.” He laughed humourlessly. “My ex always said that I was _not enough_ , _very naïve_ and _too complicated_.”

Gimli smiled fondly at him. “Well, I don't know you long enough to say whether you are complicated or not, but for me you are enough and I find your naivity rather charming.” Legolas smiled back, wrapping his arms around Gimli's neck, kissing his nose. “Then make love to me again!” And Gimli obeyed, cherishing every inch of Legolas's skin with his hands and mouth, before putting on a new condom. Then he covered himself with the lube he had found in the downstairs bathroom, placing the blond's long, slim legs over his shoulders, checking whether he was still loose and slick enough from their earlier coupling (Gimli had prepared him very well before taking him for the first time), finally entering him slowly and carefully.

Both of them moaned as Gimli was buried completely in Legolas's warm, tight passage. “You alright?” Gimli inquired. Legolas nodded. Then Gimli started moving.

 


	3. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli wakes up before Legolas and admires his new lover's beauty while contemplating how he feels for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Enjoy.  
> Unbetaed.

When Gimli woke up the next morning, Legolas's head was resting on his bare chest, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, long blond strands of hair partially covering his face. In the morning light of the Winter sun he looked angelic.

Gimli remembered the sexy and sensual creature Legolas had been the night before and he had to chuckle because now Legolas appeared sweet and innocent. Somehow during the night Legolas's long, slim legs got entangled with his shorter, sturdier ones, Legolas's pale, slender fingers entwined with his darker, thicker digits.

They had met not even twenty-four hours ago, but Gimli could tell that he was already falling for him. He remembered how Kíli had been raving about that pretty redhead, Legolas's twin sister, for weeks on end, making everyone around him sick with that (well, except from Fíli who was also delighted by her but thankfully kept it to himself), and Gimli couldn't understand how his cousin could fall that hard for someone he had only just met.

Now he could.

He didn't know what it was about the Greenwood twins, but it was difficult to resist their charms. Though Gimli had to admit that at first he had been pissed when Fíli and Kíli (who had looked especially self-complacent) announced that Tauriel would bring her handsome, gay brother along at New Year's Eve, fearing that they had all conspired to hook him up with that guy.

Therefore he had been hostile towards Legolas (even after he had had to admit to himself that _handsome_ was an understatement when describing that hot and gorgeous blond), only changing his attitude when he found out that Legolas also wasn't really happy about the arrangement, as he told him, that it wasn't his idea to attend Fíli's and Kíli's New Year's Eve party, that his sister only had meant well when including him in her plans, that Fíli and Kíli had been really nice to invite him too though they didn't know him.

Gimli, however, suspected that his cousins had ulterior motives, but didn't tell Legolas. He found the blond's naivety quite endearing.

And then, when they talked, Gimli noticed that Legolas wasn't really that arrogant and vain as he had first assumed despite his good looks, they even had enough common ground to talk about, like movies and music, crafts and arts, sports.

And Gimli couldn't deny the attraction between them. Some part of him had known from the start that they would end up in bed together. But what he hadn't known was that he would be falling for the blond guy.

He had been convinced that it would be either a pleasant one-night-stand or an exciting casual fling. And then the sex last night. It had been great! Yet, he hadn't been able to confirm that they were boyfriends (after Myra he didn't want to make such commitments too early, he was still hurting). But Gimli was sure that the thing between him and Legolas would become serious at some point.

He could really use a smoke now to calm his nerves and come to terms with everything! But Legolas was sleeping so peacefully and he didn't want to disturb him. Instead he tried to distract himself by studying Legolas's clean shaven, oval-shaped face with the high cheekbones, the elegant nose, the soft and full lips with the prominent Cupid's bow. Somehow, Gimli thought it unfair that a male could look so... pretty. Yes, that was the right word to use with Legolas. Pretty.

And gorgeous. Because Legolas had a body to die for, tall and slender (almost thin), yet with well-defined muscles which had been visible with every movement underneath his almost unblemished skin (Gimli remembered a scar on Legolas's chest from the night before, something he had wanted to ask the blond about, but then he had changed his mind).

But what Gimli liked best were the light golden freckles covering Legolas's nose and his shoulders! It was just the right amount, not as dominant as the brown spots covering every inch of his own skin, trying to compete with the downy red hairs on his body. In contrast, Legolas's body was completely hairless (even his pubic area)! That was something new for Gimli, at least with regard to his male lovers.

Then, Legolas stirred, rubbing his smooth cheek against Gimli's hairy chest, sighing softly, finally pressing a tender kiss to the spot above his heart. “You are still here,“ he mumbled sleepily. Gimli frowned down at him. “Of course! Where else should I be?“ Legolas shrugged, looking up at him from sky blue eyes. “I don't know. I just thought that maybe... maybe you changed your mind about... about me, about this.” He looked so insecure that Gimli leant down, kissing him deeply. “I'm not that fickle,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against Legolas's for a moment, then his neck started to hurt because it was a weird angle and he drew back. Legolas, however, smiled dreamily at him. “Good.”

Saying that, he pressed his lips one last time to Gimli's chest, then he pushed himself up, rolling unto his back, stretching, while he declared, “As wonderful as this night has been, I fear we have to get up and take a shower. It's time to face the others!” Gimli winced. He knew what _the others_ meant: his cousins (Fíli, Kíli and Ori), Legolas's sister (Tauriel), Sigrid, Bain, Dís, Thorin, Bilbo, little Frodo.

Furthermore, the guestroom Fíli and Kíli had offered Legolas didn't include a bathroom (unlike Tauriel's and Sigrid's room), which meant they had to share Fíli's and Kíli's bathroom, so there was a high possibility that they would run into one of the brothers (or Ori who had slept in Fíli's and Kíli's bedroom) before breakfast.

Of course, Legolas as well as Gimli had already gone to the bathroom. But since his cousins had been dead drunk last night, he then could hear them snoring through their bedroom door (and when sneaking a peek through the crack of the door, he could see Kíli lying on his stomach on the covers of his single bed, fully clothed but missing his shoes, Fíli sprawled on his single bed, lying on his back, covered with a thick, coloured wool blanket, whereas Ori was sleeping in a fetal postion underneath a thick, gray wool blanket on an air mattress between Fíli's and Kíli's beds).

But now it was morning, meaning that his cousins would surely also be already awake or waking up at that moment, heading to the bathroom as well. Gimli couldn't imagine a better way to start the day than facing Fíli and Kíli and their smug and knowing stares or Ori and his empathetic and shy expression concerning the fact where and with whom Gimli had spent the night. What a wonderful beginning of the first day of the new year. Then, Gimli had an idea that would make the day more tolerable for him.

“Sounds fine. But let's take that shower together!” he suggested. Legolas looked at him with big, unbelieving eyes.

 


	4. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas take a shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this spin-off. Thanks for reading, everyone!  
> Enjoy.  
> Unbetaed, as always.

It was the first time that Legolas took a shower with someone else.

Of course, when he had been a baby and a toddler, his parents used to put him together with his sister in the same bathtub, or sometimes he had bathed with his father (while Tauriel had bathed with their mother), but as soon as they had started primary school, they had bathed separately and on their own.

But in all the years he had been together with Haldir, they had never shared a shower or a bathtub.

Therefore, he found it kind of strange to share the small shower stall in Fíli's and Kíli's bathroom with someone he had just met the day before (although he had had already sex with him the previous night), especially, when Gimli started to lather his body with Fíli's and Kíli's tangy smelling body wash (Legolas forgot to bring his own and hoped he wouldn't get a rash from it). His discomfort must have shown in his body language, because Gimli stopped his actions. “What's wrong?“ he asked tentatively. Legolas smiled nervously. “I-I've never done this before,” he confessed. Gimli frowned. “You have never taken a shower together with your ex?” he asked. Legolas shook his head, blushing.

“Ach, Legolas,” Gimli sighed, reaching up to take Legolas's face between his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “If you feel uncomfortable, I can leave so that you can finish on your own,” he suggested. But Legolas shook his head vehemently. He knew that he would forever regret it, if he let this opportunity slip to share something as intimate as cleaning himself up with this man. Especially if he and Gimli wouldn't work out as a couple. Then this was a moment he could carry forever with him in his memory. So he confessed, “No, I want to experience this with you, but please be patient with me if I behave silly!”

Gimli smiled genuinely and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “In my eyes, you can never behave silly, just adorable,” he declared and continued to spread the prominently smelling foam over Legolas's shoulders and arms, his chest (for a moment he drew his eyebrows together when his fingers brushed over Legolas's scar, but remained quiet), his stomach, then lower (and Legolas bit his lip in order to prevent himself from moaning), no longer only lathering, but rather stroking him. Legolas closed his eyes, breathing hard, clawing his fingers into Gimli's shoulders. “Let go,“ Gimli whispered in his husky voice and Legolas couldn't hold back any longer, reaching his peak.

Afterwards, Gimli continued washing his thighs, his shanks, then gesturing for him to turn around, lathering his back, his buttocks, his feet. To Legolas, it felt so good, so caring, and if Gimli had asked him to marry him then and there, Legolas would have said _yes_ without hesitation.

Then, there was a knock at the door. “Come on, whoever is in there, please open the door, I need to use the bathroom!” a male voice called urgently. Legolas looked at Gimli, alarmed. The redhead rolled his eyes, sighing. “It really is a bad moment, Kíli. You either have to wait or go downstairs or ask the girls whether you can use their bathroom!”

There was no answer and Legolas looked worriedly at Gimli, who just shrugged. “He is rather dramatic and badly spoiled, so let's just ignore it and continue. May I -” He was interrupted by a loud bang at the door. “Great, Gimli! Just because you are either jerking off in the shower or screwing your blond conquest in our bathroom, Kíli puked all over the floor! And guess who can clean it up? Yes, me!” another male voice shouted and considering the context, Legolas assumed it was Fíli.

He looked uncomfortably at Gimli. The other man just shrugged. “Their problem, not ours. Besides, does your sister really want to have a child with them? I would think twice, if I were her!” They both laughed, then turned serious again. “You wanted to ask something before we were interrupted by your cousins,” Legolas softly said. Gimli smiled affectionately at him. “Yeah, I noticed you brought your own shampoo, so I wanted to know if you would allow me to wash your hair?” Legolas felt butterflies in his stomach. This was a rather intimate gesture (and apart from his parents or maybe his sister, when they were children – he couldn't really remember – nobody had ever washed his hair for him). So, he nodded. “Yes,” he whispered breathlessly and – considering their difference in height – knelt down in the shower base.

He would have never imagined that Gimli could be that gentle, massaging his scalp as if this was his one true calling (and not studying computer science and creating jewelery in his free time). And then, when he had finished, he gestured for Legolas to get up again, saying, “Now, it's my turn to get a wash – do you want to help me with it?” Legolas was intrigued. So, nodding he answered, “Yes.”

And he did.

Spreading the fragrant foam all over Gimli's body, enjoying the feeling of the other's body hair underneath his fingertips, reciprocating the unexpected pleasure Gimli had given him when he reached Giml's private area, stroking until he climaxed, his hands pressing firmly into Legolas's hips. Legolas felt like waking up. This was how he should have always been, without restraints, without doubts.

Furthermore, he was especially fascinated by Gimli's tattoos (different black patterns on his upper arms, his shoulders and on his back) and piercings (through one of his eyebrows, both earlobes, both nipples, the skin at the root of his penis, embedded in his red, wirey pubic hair), admiring them, like he had done the night before when they were making love, while now washing his new lover's face and body.

Finally, he washed his lover's long and wild red curls and it turned out that Gimli wasn't that picky about his shampoo, being okay with either Legolas's or his cousins'. Smiling smugly, Legolas decided to use his own shampoo, so that Gimli would smell like him.

Afterwards they toweled each other down, brushed out each others hair, then got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom onto the corridor. A faint smell of vomit and cleaning agent greeted them as well as a scowling Fíli. “I hope it was worth it!” he said why leaning against the opposite wall of the bathroom door, arms crossed in front of his broad chest.

Legolas looked questioningly at Gimli. The redhead simply grinned like a Cheshire cat, wrapped his arm around Legolas's waist, pulled him close. “Hell, yes!” Then he winked at his cousin and guided Legolas over to the stairs so that they could go down to the kitchen and have breakfast with the others.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all assume how their relationship developed afterwards (you can find hints in my series "Wish For A Child" and my multi-cahptered story "How To Become A Mother").  
> Of course, if there is interest I can always write a sequel to this story, just let me know:)


End file.
